User talk:GleidsonMK
Victory Poses are not Finishers I understand your eagerness to contribute, but please stop adding the characters' victory poses to the finishers section, as they are obviously not finishers. Plus, creating a full concise list would be impractical. CrashBash (talk) 22:02, May 11, 2012 (UTC) I shall repeat myself, I didn't want to, but it seems I must - Victory Poses are not '''classed as Finishing Moves. Please do not add them to the article. CrashBash (talk) 22:30, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Warning You're an idiot. Truth or not, Mortal Kombat Project and MUGEN are fan-made games, and not official, so stop putting up info about them or you might get banned. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| '''The Slayer of Colossi]] 01:18, May 17, 2012 (UTC) It's funny that you didn't even bother paying attention to my full message. I'll put it in terms simple-minded people like you can understand: IT'S AGAINST THE RULES. So stop adding it, if it's not official MK, it has no place here. Go to a MK fanon wiki or something. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 02:07, May 17, 2012 (UTC) About your edits Almost every edit of yours contains horrific grammar, on this wiki, every edit needs to be grammatically perfect, so, I hope you can see why this isn't working out. Is it plausible that you're foreign? If so, there could be a wiki relating to your language, which could help you out a lot. Oh, and about Kitana, you still aren't being clear, the grammar makes it hard to understand what you're getting across. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 14:55, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Bya's Talk If I was on Bya's talk page, I was automatically sending the message to him -_- Bogdan stretePS3 The Cold One 17:38, July 7, 2012 (UTC) OK I see. TrollzamaRULES (talk) 19:25, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Reply Sorry man, I can't help you there with the custom signature a friend did mine for me.—Riley Heligo 23:36, July 23, 2012 (UTC) RE: Signature There is a slot in your user preferences that allows you to use HTML code for your signature. As for instruction on how to use HTML? Find some code and play around with it, you'll pick up on it. What do you mean by reporting editions (edits?)?SmokeSound off! 00:34, July 24, 2012 (UTC) You mean the edit summary. There is a field to the right of the actual editing space for the article. It says "Edit summary", and it's right over the "Publish" button. Put whatever you did (or a comment) in that box. SmokeSound off! 00:47, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Re: Trivia First, sign your posts. Second, you have to ask a higher member than me, like Smoke. Bogdan stretePS3[[User talk:Bogdan stretePS3| Koldoom]] 10:13, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Reply Feel free to add them, it won't hurt anything. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 20:47, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Actually I am friends with the real one She's friends with the original Raiden,Jax. Yep, I was correct it is her. (Hangingmanpeter0 13:28, June 5, 2013 (UTC)) OK, I believe you now that I made a search in her Friends. Sorry... But I just couldn't believe because in her site, her bio doesn't mention the "Hoskins" name. She is also friends with John Vogel and Ed Boon. Are you foreign? You made a mistake in your mensage. Its written "It is her", "Is it her" is used to question. [[Usuário:GleidsonMK|'GleidsonMK']] 16:46, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Nope, I'm not foreigan. (Hangingmanpeter0 22:04, June 5, 2013 (UTC))